Minecraft: Ultimate Survivor
by Erick Kingdom
Summary: Jeff no tuvo una vida fácil pero todo cambia cuando él y su hermano son llevados por Herobrine a un mundo digital similar a Minecraft ofreciéndoles una vida mejor, ahora ambos hermanos tendrán que enfrentar retos y peligros con tal de defender su nuevo hogar, de quien más tendrán que cuidarse sera de las princesas mobs quienes parecen estar tomándoles cierto interés a los humanos.


Hola a todos, este es uno de los varios fics que pienso estrenar para finales de este año, ya sé que tengo otro fic de Minecraft pero este es muy diferente, se me ocurrió la historia después de haber jugado darksiders 2 y agregando algunos elementos de log horizon junto con digimon, matrix y la película de tron evolution, simplemente no podía resistirme a crear esta historia, por ahora solo léanla y díganme que les parece.

El videojuego de Minecraft no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Minecraft: Ultimate survivor.

Capitulo 1.-Una nueva vida.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue un hermoso cielo azul con nubes y un sol, al levantarme pude apreciar que estaba en una hermosa llanura con solo tres pequeños arboles cerca, revisé mi cuerpo dándome cuenta de que estaba vestido con mi chaqueta de Assassin's Creed la cual imitaba superficialmente el traje de Altair con una capucha, debajo de ella tenía una camiseta negra de manga larga y usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, voltee hacia un lado y vi a mi hermano repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que yo mismo acababa de hacer al despertar, él estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra de Bleach que en su capucha tenia dibujada la mitad de la mascara hollow de Ichigo, debajo de ella tenía una camiseta blanca de manga corta y usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla más claros que los míos, una vez que él se puso de pie me miró con un rostro que no mostraba nada más que preocupación.  
—¿Es un sueño verdad?—me preguntó con la voz temblorosa intentando sonreír para disimular su miedo.  
—No lo sé—le respondí sin ningún tipo de emoción, la verdad yo también estaba asustado pero tenía que mantener la calma, soy el mayor después de todo.  
—¿D-dónde estamos? ¿Q-qué es todo esto?—mi hermano ya estaba entrando en pánico, miraba de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse, estoy bastante seguro de que tanto él como yo sabíamos en donde estábamos, nuestra primera y mayor pista fue que todo, absolutamente todo era cubico, los arboles, el sol y las nubes, ambos sabíamos que estábamos en...  
—Minecraft...—dije aceptando la realidad que se nos presentaba frente a nuestros ojos.  
—Eso... Eso es imposible—mi hermano comenzaba a hiperventilarse, estaba asustado como nunca en su vida, solo se me ocurría una forma de calmarlo, me acerque a él y le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo al suelo, él se me quedo viendo con una expresión de sorpresa.  
—Ya cálmate Ralph, no me dejas pensar—le dije poniendo mi actitud de chico rudo que siempre suelo tener.  
—Lo siento...—dijo él mientras se levantaba, inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse, dirigió su atención hacia algo detrás de mí y lo señaló con su dedo—Mira eso—  
Voltee solo para ver un pequeño cofre cuadrado, inmediatamente me acerqué para abrirlo, mi hermano se acercó a un lado mío para ver también el contenido, sin embargo, cuando lo abrí sucedió algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, del profundo abismo negro dentro del cofre salió una especie de pantalla holográfica exactamente igual a la que te muestra el contenido del cofre en el juego, ambos pudimos ver en los cuadros de dicha pantalla los pocos objetos que supuestamente tenía el cofre, esos objetos eran: una nota y una brújula, estábamos algo decepcionados por eso, con mi dedo oprimí el cuadro que mostraba la nota en la pantalla y esta se materializó en mi mano.  
—Genial—dijo Ralph con la boca abierta, yo también estaba sorprendido.  
—Voy a leerla—dije aclarando mi garganta y comenzando a recitar el mensaje.

(Nota)

¡Hola! Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y les eh escrito algunas respuestas, primero que nada, así es, están en Minecraft por así decirlo pero no en el Minecraft que conocen y adoran, esta es una semilla creada por mí que se encuentra muy oculta en el ciber-espacio y nadie puede acceder a ella sin mi consentimiento, sé que ustedes son un par de jugadores que usan Minecraft como un escape de la realidad ya que sus vidas no son precisamente un lecho de rosas, justo por eso eh decidido darles la oportunidad de tener una "nueva vida" la cual puedan disfrutar, no necesitan agradecérmelo, al reverso de esta hoja hay una explicación más detallada sobre este mundo, más les vale leerla y no se preocupen, no son los únicos "humanos" aquí... ¡Jajaja! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Atentamente: Herobrine.

(Fin de la nota)

Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo más, se alejó un poco de mi y vomitó cualquier cosa que tuviese en el estomago mientras yo leía el reverso de la hoja, venía información muy detallada acerca de todo lo que había en ese mundo, al parecer Herobrine había sacado ideas de varios fanfictions y mods para crearlo ya que existían las princesa mob y alguno que otro príncipe... Oh amigo, ¿Hacia falta poner hombres? Me preocupare por eso después, otro detalle importante era qué al parecer los mobs no serian cúbicos como en el juego, los zombies parecerían zombies reales y los enderman supongo que se verían como aquella ilustración que vi en Google sobre un enderman similar a slenderman, también decía que habrían nuevos tipos de criaturas y seres por lo que no debíamos confiarnos mucho de nuestros conocimientos del juego, mi hermano por fin se había vuelto a calmar, volvió hacia mí para preguntarme qué más decía la nota pero decidí ocultárselo para después, no quería que volviera a vomitar, doblé la nota y la guardé en mi bolsillo.  
—¿Entonces qué hacemos?—me preguntó Ralph como si yo tuviese la respuesta a todos sus problemas.  
—Supongo que conseguir recursos y armarnos una casa, la nota decía que el día aquí tiene la misma duración que un día en el mundo real por lo que a juzgar por la posición del sol tenemos una buena cantidad de horas para crear nuestro refugio—  
—De acuerdo, iré a derribar ese árbol—mi hermano se acercó a un árbol cercano tronando sus nudillos y mostrando una confiada sonrisa, supongo que al final de todo aun podía disfrutar del "juego", sin embargo, nos topamos con un nuevo problema, mi hermano golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un cubo del árbol pero solo logró hacerle unas cuantas grietas que de inmediato se regeneraron—Diablos...—dijo él mientras se sostenía la mano con la que había golpeado el árbol, al parecer le dolió hacerlo.  
—Déjame intentar—dije mientras me acercaba, Ralph se apartó un poco para darme espacio, cerré y abrí un par de veces mis manos, aflojé mis hombros y levanté los puños en posición de boxeo, grité con todas mis fuerzas al lanzar un golpe, obtuve el mismo resultado que mi hermano aunque las grietas que yo había hecho eran notablemente más grandes, mi instinto se encendió y seguí golpeando el árbol, después de varios fuertes golpes logré derribar el cubo el cual se encogió y se quedó ahí flotando al igual que en el juego.

(Cambio de narrador, Ralph)

Mi hermano mayor es increíble, seguramente a mi me hubieran sangrado los nudillos antes de siquiera romper ese bloque y él solo tuvo que golpearlo algunas veces, ni siquiera se veía cansado en lo absoluto o que le hubiese dolido hacerlo.  
—Con esa fuerza de monstruo que tienes seguro estaremos bien—dije tratando de bromear.  
—Ya veremos cómo nos va contra los mobs—dijo él sin mostrarse alegre por su logro, siempre eh admirado ese aspecto en su persona, mantiene la calma y piensa muy bien sus acciones conforme a la situación que se nos presente, sé que mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien... Eso quiero creer.  
—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos con ese bloque?—pregunté, de repente me había dado cuenta de qué no teníamos un menú ni nada parecido para craftear los materiales que necesitábamos.  
—Vamos a averiguarlo—respondió tomando el diminuto bloque con su mano derecha, el bloque creció hasta abarcar toda su palma y la expresión calmada en su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa—Interesante—murmuró viendo hacia el frente donde no había nada más que llanuras.  
—¿Qué es interesante?—pregunté curioso, mi hermano no era fácil de impresionar y quería saber que era lo que lo había hecho ponerse así.  
—Mira—mi hermano me mostró el bloque en su mano, lo observe durante un pequeño momento antes de que desapareciera de su palma, no podía expresar mi asombro por lo que decidí preguntar—¿Qué hiciste?—  
—Cambie de objeto—me respondió él mostrando un sonrisa de satisfacción.

(Cambio de narrador, Jeff)

Mi hermano parecía muy confundido después de haber escuchado mis palabras, no esperaba que lo entendiera pues tendría que ver con mis ojos para hacerlo, en la parte baja de mi campo de visión podía ver los cuadros que mostraban los objetos que tenia a la mano, era básicamente como ver la pantalla de la computadora cuando jugaba, con mi mente podía seleccionar el cuadro que quisiera aunque por supuesto que tenía todos vacíos a excepción del primero en el cual tenía el cubo de tronco, es extraño que tuviera que guardar la nota de Herobrine en mi bolsillo ya que no podía equiparla.  
—¿A qué te refieres con que cambiaste de objeto?—me preguntó Ralph.  
—Es más fácil mostrarte—le respondí mientras me volvía a acercar al árbol de antes, de cierta forma era divertido ver la parte de arriba flotando y contradiciendo toda lógica, con otros unos cuantos golpes volví a romper otro cubo el cual no estaba destinado para mí—Tómalo—  
—Ok—dijo él agarrando el cubo sin ninguna preocupación, inmediatamente gritó sorprendido—¡Increíble!—  
—Sí, es bastante útil—hice desaparecer y reaparecer el cubo de tronco en mi mano solo por diversión—Ahora solo falta descubrir cómo...—  
—¡Jeff!—el gritó de Ralph atrajo mi atención, el cubo de tronco en su mano había sido reemplazado por uno de tablones.  
—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—pregunté intrigado.  
—Simplemente me concentre y el menú de crafteo apareció frente a mí, puse el bloque de tronco y seleccione los cuatro bloques de tablones, así de fácil—Ralph parecía muy contento ante su descubrimiento, hice lo mismo que él y ya tenía mis cuatro cubos de tablones listos en mi barra de objetos.  
—Parece que incluso tenemos un espacio de inventario—dije imaginando el menú que almacenaba los objetos que no quería usar directamente viendo incluso una imagen de mi y espacios para ponerme armadura, mi hermano también lo intentó y fue el mismo resultado—Bueno, tumbare los últimos arboles que quedan y después buscaremos un bosque para recolectar más madera—  
—Te daré una mano—dijo Ralph con una hacha de madera ya hecha, tal parece que le había agarrado el gusto a craftear.  
No tardamos más de 2 minutos en recolectar los troncos que quedaban en esa extensa llanura, mi hermano agarró la brújula del cofre, nos repartimos las pocas manzanas que habían caído de los árboles y comenzamos a caminar en línea recta con dirección al norte, durante nuestro trayecto decidimos jugar al juego de palabras encadenadas, el juego consistía en que uno de nosotros dijera una palabra y el otro dijera una palabra que comenzara con la última sílaba de la palabra anterior, divertido ¿Verdad? Caminos alrededor de una hora hasta que finalmente encontramos algo pero no era un bosque, era un increíble y gran pueblo amurallado con bloques de ladrillos, había una enorme puerta en esa muralla que funcionaba como entrada, mi hermano y yo nos acercamos y gritamos pidiendo permiso para entrar, seguemos después la puerta se abrió, nosotros esperábamos ver un montón de viejos narizones y calvos pero en su lugar vimos toda una civilización de personas iguales a nosotros, a lo que me refiero es que los supuestos aldeanos no estaban para nada cúbicos, un hombre joven nos vio y se acercó a nosotros.  
—Hola forasteros—nos dijo aquel desconocido, cabe destacar que tampoco estaba vistiendo ninguna túnica sino ropas normales que no sabría decir si eran modernas o medievales—¿Qué los trae a nuestro humilde pueblo?—  
—Hola—dije devolviendo el saludo—Vera, nuestros padres nos han echado de casa debido a que defendimos a un amigo que accidentalmente arruinó las cosechas, fuimos expulsados del pueblo y hemos estado vagando desde entonces, ¿Podríamos instalarnos aquí?—  
Mi hermano me miraba confundido pero no desmintió mis palabras, sin embargo, el aldeano parecía bastante exaltado ante mi falsa noticia, podía notar una expresión de lastima en su rostro.  
—No necesitan preocuparse más hijos míos, síganme—dijo el hombre adentrándose en el pueblo, nosotros lo seguimos con las grandes puertas cerrándose a nuestras espaldas.  
—Oye, Jeff—susurró Ralph procurando que el aldeano no lo escuchara—¿Por qué le mentiste?—  
—No podemos decirle que venimos de otro mundo, además con una historia conmovedora aumentaría nuestras posibilidades de que nos den refugio—

(Cambio de narrador, Ralph)

Mi hermano no solo es fuerte sino que también es un genio, a mi nunca se me hubiese ocurrido hacer lo que él hizo, yo habría dicho algo como que aparecimos en medio de la nada o que teníamos amnesia. Ingenuo ¿No? El aldeano nos mostró básicamente todo el pueblo, podía ver niños, ancianos, mujeres (todas eran lindas), ese lugar era realmente encantador y agradable a la vista.  
—Hemos llegado—dijo el aldeano entrando a una casa de dos pisos e invitándonos a pasar, adentro olía delicioso tanto que se me hacia agua la boca.  
—Hola querido ¿Quienes son ellos?—preguntó una mujer saliendo de donde yo supongo era la cocina pues tenia puesto un delantal, ella se veía tan hermosa y también joven.  
—Querida, ellos son... ¿Cuales eran sus nombres?—preguntó el aldeano mirándonos.  
—Yo soy Jeff y él es mi hermano menor Ralph—dijo mi hermano presentándonos a ambos—Es un placer conocerla—Jeff se acercó a la joven mujer y haciendo una reverencia sostuvo su mano para besarla como todo un caballero, no me podía creer lo que había hecho de forma tan casual.  
—Que buenos modales, el placer es mío—dijo la hermosa mujer ligeramente sonrojada mientras sonreirá.  
—¿Qué estas esperando Ralph? No seas grosero—dijo mi hermano incitando con la cabeza que yo hiciera lo mismo que él.  
—M-mucho gusto—dije tomando nerviosamente la otra mano de la mujer y besándola de la misma forma, podía sentir mi rostro arder de vergüenza.  
—Que adorable—las amables palabras de aquella dama solo enrojecieron más mi cara.  
—Ya, ya, recuerden que está casada—dijo el hombre apartándonos a mi y a mi hermano de su esposa, me sentí un poco nervioso al ver su expresión de enojo.  
—Tranquilo querido, solo están siendo educados—dijo la mujer calmando a su esposo—Bueno, me presentare, mi nombre es Ariel—  
—A mi pueden llamarme Humpty—  
—Muchas gracias por aceptarnos en su hogar—dije tratando de mostrar mi gratitud, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como pensaba.  
—Por supuesto que pueden quedarse aquí con nosotros, pero no será gratis—al escuchar eso palidecí, no teníamos dinero ni nada de valor con que pagar, fue entonces que mi hermano habló.  
—Carecemos de cualquier objeto de valor que sirva como intercambio equivalente por su hospitalidad, así que mi hermano y yo trabajaremos para pagar nuestro alojamiento aquí—joder, mi hermano es el puto amo, su forma de hablar fue complicada pero pude entender muy bien sus palabras, yo no tenia problemas con trabajar sí eso me conseguía una cama y un techo para dormir esa noche.  
—Chico listo, muy bien síganme—dijo Humpty volviendo a salir de la casa, nos despedimos de la señora y lo seguimos sin ninguna prisa.

(Unas horas después)

Mi hermano y yo habíamos pasado el día trabajando como esclavos, el señor Humpty básicamente nos puso a disposición de cualquiera que necesitara ayuda en el pueblo, decidimos dividirnos para acabar más rápido nuestras tareas siendo mi hermano el que haría las que requerían más esfuerzo físico, no piensen mal, él mismo decidió hacerlo por voluntad propia ya que es el más fuerte de los dos, aunque su gran fuerza no es más que un si simple truco de magia que aprendió en la tele, yo por otro lado me encargué de tareas más técnicas como contar los minerales, ayudar a crear pociones, incluso trabajé de carpintero, fui muy discreto al haber usado el menú de crafteo ya que mi hermano me dijo que no nos convenía atraer la atención. Me pregunto de dónde sacará recursos este pueblo ya que está en medio de la nada, también hice el inventario de las plantas y revisaba su crecimiento y ese tipo de cosas, en fin, no creo que quieran escuchar lo aburrido que fue mi día aunque también fue interesante.

(Cambio de narrador, Jeff)

Cuando el señor Humpty nos puso a mi hermano y a mi a trabajar yo decidí encargarme de las cosas más pesadas, ayudé al herrero a forjar armas y herramientas que ni siquiera existían en el juego, quería quedarme con una pero me dijo que las necesitaba todas, me pareció extraño pero no le di importancia y seguí con mis labores, tuve la tentación de usar el menú de crafteo para hacer más rápido el trabajo pero no quería tener que dar ninguna explicación de mis "habilidades", no sabia si los aldeanos podían craftear también y me convenía pasar desapercibido, ayudé a controlar el ganado del pueblo llevando a las vacas a pastar junto con otras personas, algunos iban montados en caballos y otros como yo íbamos a pie, fue entonces cuando cometí mi primer error, una vaca se había descontrolado y corrió hacia mi a toda velocidad, los demás aldeanos me gritaron que me moviera pero yo decidí hacer algo diferente y estúpido, justo en el último segundo en que la vaca iba a embestirme me moví hacia un lado sujetando su cuello con mis brazos y con toda mi fuerza la obligué a caer, en realidad no soy tan fuerte simplemente la hice tropezar con sus propias patas ladeándola con el apoyo de la fuerza centrifuga y la fuerza de gravedad hizo el resto, estaba orgulloso de mi logro hasta que...  
—¿C-cómo hiciste?—me preguntó uno de los aldeanos que me acompañaba, los demás también estaban sorprendidos y no dejaban de mirarme esperando una respuesta.  
—Un truco que me enseño mi padre—mentí restándole importancia al asunto, la vaca que aun seguía en el suelo mugió atrayendo la atención de todos.  
—¿Todos en tú pueblo son igual de fuertes que tú?—me preguntó otro aldeano haciendo que la atención volviera a mi.  
—No en realidad—respondí rascándome la cabeza, en el mundo real siempre me habían dicho que mi fuerza era exagerada para alguien de mi complexión física pero no era más que un truco que aprendí en la televisión en el canal Discovery, fue muy difícil aprenderlo pero valió totalmente la pena.  
El rato pasó y finalmente pude volver al pueblo, sabia que esos tipos probablemente esparcirían el rumor de mi "súper fuerza" entre los demás aldeanos, en verdad la había jodido con ese acto egocéntrico que hice al detener aquella vaca pero bueno, me preocupare por eso después, ahora mismo estoy en una parcela donde mi hermano extrae los cultivos, yo arado la tierra y él planta más semillas, me había quitado mi chaqueta de Asassin's Creed y la había guardado en uno de los cuadros de mi barra de objetos ya que tenia mucho calor por todo el trabajo físico.  
—¿Y cómo te fue este día?—pregunté tratando de iniciar una conversación mientras usaba la azada de madera para apoyarme como si fuera un bastón.  
—Muy bien debo decir—respondió Ralph sonriente mientras terminaba de plantar las ultimas semillas.  
—Bueno, supongo que es hora de que te lo diga—decidí volver a sacar la nota de Herobrine y decirle a Ralph todo respecto a ese mundo, por suerte no vomitó pero se puso muy pálido.  
—Ok... Mientras estemos en este pueblo todo estará bien ¿No? Tienen una gran muralla y todo como en the Walking dead—dijo él con nerviosismo en su voz.  
—Sí, no te preocupes, si las cosas se ponen feas yo me haré cargo—dije tratando de calmarlo, yo no tenía ningún tipo de confianza respecto a combatir mobs pero ya eh estado en una situación de vida o muerte... Mi hermano también.  
—Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo—dijo él volviendo a sonreír, me gusta ser halagado de esa forma ya que me hace olvidar la clase de persona que fui hace un tiempo—Pero no inventes ¿Las princesas mob? Me gustaría tener un harem con ellas—  
—Yo elijo a Andr, Blazette, Skelly...—fui interrumpido.  
—¡Espera! ¡Espera! Eso no es justo, yo quiero a Andr–dijo mi hermano indignado.  
—Creo que está un poco grande para ti ¿No?—dije en forma de burla—¿Por qué habría de fijarse en un chico de 15 cuándo yo también camino por estas tierras?—  
—Pues tú no eres precisamente el más atractivo del mundo—dijo él tratando de ofenderme.  
—Ellas dicen lo contrario—dije señalando disimuladamente en cierta dirección, mi hermano volteo solo para ver a un par de aldeanas jóvenes que me miraban con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, ya sé que no soy ningún galán pero tampoco soy feo.  
—Puto...—murmuró él en derrota forzando una sonrisa.  
El cielo finalmente comenzaba a ponerse naranja y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, nosotros esperábamos ver a los aldeanos correr a sus casas pero no se veían tan alterados, supongo que es gracias a la muralla, mi hermano y yo partimos rumbo a la casa de Humpty donde supuestamente nos estábamos quedando, al llegar pudimos oler un aroma delicioso que nos llevó directo a la cocina en donde se encontraban Ariel y Humpty aparentemente cenando.  
—¿Qué esperan para sentarse?—dijo Humpty con una voz relajada, mi hermano y yo inmediatamente tomamos lugar en la mesa mientras Ariel nos servia nuestros platos.  
—Esto se ve sabroso—dijo Ralph lamiéndose los labios, nuestra comida eran unos jugosos filetes junto con unas cuantas rodajas de pan, pedazos de zanahorias y creo que algunas rebanadas de manzana.  
—Me enorgullezco de mi comida—dijo Ariel con esa angelical sonrisa en su rostro.  
Finalmente comenzamos a comer, mi hermano básicamente devoró su plato pues no había comido nada en todo el día, yo comí con un poco más de modales ya que no tenía tanta hambre gracias a las manzanas que había merendado, supongo que a Ralph no se le ocurrió comerse las suyas, una vez que los platos de todos quedaron limpios Ariel decidió iniciar una conversación.  
—Y díganme ¿Qué edad tienen?—preguntó ella.  
—Yo tengo 19 años y mi hermano 15—respondí sin darle a Ralph oportunidad de hablar.  
—Oye Jeff, escuché de unos amigos míos que lograste detener a un toro con tus manos ¿Es eso cierto?—preguntó Humpty ¿La vaca en realidad era un toro? Eso explica los diminutos cuernos.  
—¡Oh! Yo también oí hablar de eso, mis amigas no dejaban de mencionar lo fuerte que eres—dijo Ariel emocionada, inmediatamente su tono de voz cambió a uno más coqueto—Algunas de ellas incluso planean como casarte con sus hijas, no tendrás problemas en conseguir esposa—  
Sonreí nervioso ante ese comentario, el pueblo era grande y a la vez no tanto por lo que era normal que el rumor de mi gran fuerza llegara a los oídos de todos, voltee a ver a mi hermano e increíblemente él también se veía sorprendido, me vi obligado a decir algo para cambiar el ambiente.  
—Bueno... Los castigos de mi padre siempre llevaban al límite mis aptitudes físicas, tenía que aguantar golpes, pelearme literalmente con los animales que se alocaban en la granja, sobrevivir las noches fuera de casa, hacer muchos trabajos en el pueblo para conseguir cosas para mi familia, supongo que a causa de eso adquirí tanta fuerza—nuevamente volví a mentir sintiéndome grande por la historia de protagonista que me estaba inventando, sin embargo, las expresiones en los rostros de Humpty y de Ariel cambiaron súbitamente, parecían deprimidos y a la vez molestos.  
—¿Qué clase de monstruo trata de esa forma a su hijo?—murmuró Ariel apretando los puños sobre la mesa, creo que me pasé un poco con esa farsa pero siendo sinceros no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.  
—Cálmate querida—dijo el señor Humpty poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, inmediatamente se dirigió a mí para hablar—Jeff, no necesitas volver a preocuparte por ser tratado de esa forma, tú y tú hermano son más que bienvenidos a quedarse a vivir en este pueblo junto conmigo y mi esposa—  
—¡M-muchas gracias!—dijo Ralph con toda sinceridad levantándose súbitamente de la mesa.  
—Bueno, será mejor que vayan a dormir porque necesitaran todas sus energías para volver a trabajar mañana—dijo el señor Humpty sonriendo, parece que quien no trabaja no come en este lugar—En el segundo piso hay una habitación con dos camas esperándolos, pueden usar el baño si lo desean ya que deben apestar después todo lo que sudaron—  
—Se lo agradezco—dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa—Vamos Ralph—  
Mi hermano se levantó y me siguió tal como se lo indiqué, ambos estábamos muy felices con esta nueva vida que teníamos ahora, no más abusos, no más peleas con imbéciles, solo tendríamos que preocuparnos por hacer bien nuestras labores y por no estar afuera durante la noche, mi hermano se adelantó subiendo las escaleras, yo también iba a hacerlo pero me detuve al escuchar las voces de los dueños de la casa.  
—Jeff es un chico muy responsable ¿No crees?—esa femenina voz debía pertenecerle Ariel.  
—Sí, todos en el pueblo me han dicho que es muy confiable—esa voz era obviamente de Humpty—Hizo todas y cada una de sus tareas de forma excelente, muchos quieren de nuevo su ayuda mañana—  
—Ralph tampoco se queda atrás, eh escuchado que es un chico muy habilidoso e inteligente—  
—Sí, él también hizo bien sus labores, la gente no deja de adularlo—  
—Son un regalo del Aether, puedo ver un muy buen futuro para ellos—me sentí muy halagado al escuchar a la señora decir todo eso.  
—Sí...—la voz del señor Humpty de repente estaba algo apagada.  
—¿Qué sucede?—  
—Algunos ancianos del pueblo creen que la fuerza de Jeff no puede desperdiciarse en labores simples y que deberíamos ponerlo en el grupo de exploración—  
—¡No puedes permitirlo!—Ariel pareció haberse alterado—Él no merece eso, ha ganado el derecho a tener una vida tranquila—  
—La decisión todavía no ha sido tomada, como te dije solo algunos piensan eso, otros creen que los beneficios que le da al pueblo estando aquí son más productivos y que sería insensato arriesgar su vida, intentare convencerlos de mantenerlo aquí—  
—Te lo encargo, confió en que él podría sobrevivir pero no quiero que nada le pase—  
—Entiendo lo que dices, tal vez fue obra del destino que yo los viera entrando al pueblo y les diera la bienvenida, de otro modo nunca los hubiésemos tenido en casa—  
—¡Bien! Me esforzare por ser la madre que obviamente siempre desearon—  
—Entonces yo haré el papel del tío buena onda que los explota laboralmente—  
—¡Oye! ¡Necesitan un padre también! ¡Y uno bueno!—  
Tuve que contener mi risa al escuchar a esos dos adultos discutir de forma tan infantil, decidí que ya no quería escuchar nada más y subí la escaleras, un rato después yo y mi hermano nos encontrábamos en nuestras camas listos para dormir, ambos nos habíamos dado un baño y Ralph vestía las ropas que Ariel había nos había preparado pero yo decidí seguir usando mi camisa negra de manga larga, durante un rato anduve mirando el techo pensando ¿Qué sería el grupo de exploración? Probablemente tendría algo que ver con salir del pueblo, la única utilidad que le encuentro a mi fuerza seria en combate pero sinceramente no tengo nada de confianza, ¿En verdad tendría el valor para enfrentarme a un zombie? ¿Sería lo bastante bueno para derrotar a un enderman? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en la tremenda paliza que me podrían dar las princesas y los príncipes.  
—Oye Jeff—habló mi hermano atrayendo mi atención—Me gusta este lugar, fue un gran golpe de suerte el habernos topado con esta aldea... ¿Crees que seremos felices aquí con los aldeanos?—  
—Es muy pronto para decidirlo—no quería arruinarle sus esperanzas pero tenía que hacer que entendiera nuestra verdadera situación—En este mundo abundan muchos peligros, hay muchas cosas que podrían matarnos y... No creo que hagamos respawn como en el juego—  
—Tú ya eres casi un mob, estoy seguro de que te iría bien peleando contra zombies, esqueletos o arañas—mi hermano me sobrestima demasiado.  
—Pero qué hay de los endermans, los creepers, también están las princesas y príncipes mob. Ya sabes que en los fanfictions ellos son realmente fuertes y tienen poderes ridículos contra los que mi fuerza ligeramente por arriba del promedio no podría hacer nada... No soy ningún superhéroe Ralph, mucho menos invencible—  
—Deja de ser tan pesimista, para eso existen las armas ¿No? Descubrí que puedo craftear cosas del mundo real usando el menú de crafteo, solo necesito los materiales indicados y puedo fabricarnos armas que nos darán oportunidad de sobrevivir incluso contra esos monstruos—Mi hermano tocó sutilmente su cabeza con su dedo solo para decir—Ingenio Jeff, esa es nuestro mejor y más poderosa arma como seres humanos, ingenio—lo que Ralph dijo de cierta forma me había levantado el ánimo, el ser humano es la especie dominante del plantea debido a su inteligencia, no a su fuerza.  
—Tienes razón—dije cerrando los ojos y procurando dormir con puros pensamientos positivos en mi mente.  
—Buenas noches... Alfa—dijo mi hermano mientras se reía.  
—Como digas... Omega—le dije del mismo modo, esos apodos eran una especie de broma entre él y yo que se nos ocurrió basados en el alfabeto griego, nuestra familia éramos únicamente nosotros por lo que yo al ser el mayor seria el alfa es decir el inicio y él como menor seria el omega es decir el fin, una familia de dos.

(Cambio de narrador, Ralph)

La primera semana de nuestras nuevas vidas en aquel pueblo fue un poco agotadora ya que al igual que el primer día no hicimos nada más que trabajar, mi hermano y yo nos hicimos muy populares ya que prácticamente todos los aldeanos nos conocían e incluso hice varios amigos pero él no, le gusta ser el lobo solitario y misterioso, como es muy poco probable que mi fantasía de tener un harem con las princesas mob vaya a cumplirse eh pensado en tal vez conseguirme una novia aldeana ya que varias de mis "amigas" me han enviado señales de que les gusto... O por lo menos eso creo, hoy es aparentemente domingo lo que significa que Jeff y yo podemos perder el tiempo en lo que queramos ya que es nuestro día libre designado, en este mismo momento estamos en las afueras del pueblo jugando pases con una pelota que mi hermano crafteó con un poco de cuero y aire... No pregunten cómo lo hizo porque no tengo idea y no quiere decirme.  
—¿Se divierten?—una oscura y tenebrosa voz nos hizo detener nuestro juego y dirigir nuestra atención a aquella persona que nos había traído a este mundo.  
—Herobrine—dijo mi hermano sin miedo, yo me estaba cagando en los pantalones figurativamente pues era imposible para mí no estar asustado al ver a ese cuadriculado hombre de ojos blancos frente a nosotros.  
—Veo que tuvieron suerte encontrando una Villa en la cual vivir, incluso está fortificada y todo—  
—¿Los aldeanos pueden craftear como nosotros?—pregunté con curiosidad, tengo que aprender a ser valiente y a no temerle a todo lo que veía ahí.  
—No—respondió él—Habrás notado que pueden fabricar herramientas, construir casas, pero no, en este mundo los humanos son muy superiores a los aldeanos ya que les permito conservar en parte las habilidades de jugador del Minecraft original—  
—¿Y qué hay del menú de crafteo? ¿Podemos crear lo que sea?—  
—¿El balón con el qué estaban jugando no es prueba de eso? Su imaginación es el límite, son casi dioses en este mundo—  
—¿Estamos en el ciber espacio verdad?—preguntó mi hermano—En el internet...—  
—Así es, el concepto es el mismo que el de Tron, ustedes dos se convirtieron en datos y ahora viven en una dimensión digital habitada por programas—la respuesta de Herobrine me dejó sorprendido, nunca vi la película de Tron pero de pequeño veía la serie de Digimon cuyo concepto debería ser el mismo.  
—Tengo una última pregunta—dijo mi hermano levantando un dedo—Si morimos es Game Over ¿Verdad? No vamos a hacer respawn ni nada parecido ¿Cierto?—Herobrine se quedó callado durante un momento viéndonos a ambos, comencé a ponerme muy nervioso pero al ver que Jeff no se alteraba intenté mantener la calma también.  
—Así es, morir es morir sin importar la forma en que suceda... Así que cuídense—  
Y en un simple parpadeo Herobrine desapareció, mi hermano no dijo nada simplemente recogió el balón y se dirigió a las puertas del pueblo indicándome que lo siguiera, no me había dado cuenta antes pero el cielo ya estaba naranja, Jeff se veía tan calmado como de costumbre y yo veía mis manos temblar de ansiedad pues la realidad me había golpeado la cara nuevamente haciéndome recordar lo frágil que es la vida.  
—No te preocupes—la voz de mi hermano me despabiló, solo podía ver su espalda ya que caminaba por delante de mi—Ya has visto la vida de los aldeanos, si ellos no le temen a este mundo ¿Por qué habríamos de temerle nosotros?—  
Las palabras de Jeff resonaron en mi mente, era verdad, los aldeanos vivían de forma tan pacifica y feliz aun teniendo conciencia de los mobs, su pueblo estaba muy bien fortificado y todos eran tan amables unos con otros, este lugar era mil veces mejor que el mundo real y debía aprender a apreciarlo al igual que esos programas de computadora que lo habitaban... Además estoy con mi familia, mi hermano mayor siempre me ha protegido de cualquier cosa desde que puedo recordar y sé que seguirá protegiéndome en este lugar... No tengo nada que temer.


End file.
